Born Anew
by DeathDragon130
Summary: A land once lost to darkness and evil, was freed long ago. However, the peace never lasted and now a tyrant threatens the land again. She was from a different realm, but is brought forth to bring the land to peace once again. So she will spread her wings and be born anew.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago in the eastern land of Essos, there was once a large city known as Andor. Built within the large mountain range near the sea, as beautiful as it was shrouded by darkness, evil flourished with Lord Kashka at the helm. The people lived in constant fear, for the wrath of Kashka knew no mercy. However, that all changed when a young boy ran from the city until his feet could carry him no more. Near the river that flowed down the mountain, he cried wanting nothing more than for the evil that preyed on his people to return back into the darkness. _

_His cries reached an ancient being, one made of fire, and feathers, its glowing silver eyes held the boy's as it whispered, "Cry no more, for all will be right in the world. I shall help you see to it. For not even death could strike me down."_

_With the guide of the flamed one, the young boy grew into a strong Lord, and he soon waged war against Lord Kashka. The battle was fierce and no man, woman nor child was safe from the cruelty of war, but as the fiery being promised, they helped the lord vanquish the evil Kashka. _

_After Kashka's defeat, the Lord become the new king. The sun burst forth and the darkness lifted, and the city rejoiced with its new sovereign. The being that helped them stayed to assist healing the land into an age of prosperity and peace. _

_However, nothing could last forever. The being looked at the lord and whispered to him one last time, "I must leave this world, but the peace shall last for eons more. Should you need me again, I will know and answer. A different form more so than this one, the same all the more for death cannot truly take this Phoenix."_

_With that, the Phoenix flew into the sky and slowly disintegrated into blue stars. Now the land waits for it's beloved goddess to return to the realm once more - _

The sun shone brightly upon the land of Avia. A realm full of trees, and meadows, with large rivers that stretches throughout. Amongst the woods of ancient trees and towering forest, in a place no longer forbidden to her, a woman rode at a sedated pace. It was during rides like this that she would forever be grateful to Elfr, a horse of giant structure and girth, fore he had been with her since her birth and allowed her to travel great distances with ease. His large hooves left hoof prints trail of blue flame flickering amongst the foliage, but the ground remained unburnt. As they rode, the sun revealed the light blue cracks that ran along his legs while his black hide gave off a bluish sheen. His tail and mane of blue fire illuminated their dark path.

Upon his back, his rider sat, her wings of midnight blue glinting where the soft sun broke through the tree cover. Her shoulder length dark brown hair danced with the wind as they approached a large vine covered temple. When Elfr came to a stop, his rider used her large wings to help herself to the ground, her blue gown swirling around her form.

She made her way toward the large entrance. Pillars that once held the temple up were cracked, crumbling in certain areas. With care she walked up the stairs, Elfr following close behind taking a protective stance. Her dark eyes scanned the various paintings littering the desolate halls, she lifted a hand and adjusted her glasses to peer within the nearby chambers. Though much of the temple was crumbled, plant life seemed to grow from the cracks. She ducked under a fallen pillar, mindful of her horns.

Elfr, simply melded into the ground, only to reappear on the other side of the pillar.

"I wonder if Mother and Father know about this temple, Elfr?" she asked her large companion.

Elfr let out a puff and stomped his hoof into the ground causing her to smile at her beloved friend. He was always so unyielding when it came to certain things she would do. She continued onward through the many twists and turns that made up the temple corridors, until she came upon a split within them. Just as she was about to go down one, her sensitive ears 9could pick up the faint sounds of voices calling. To who she did not know, making her hesitate at first, but soon she found the courage and began to make her way down the hall where it came from. She brushed her hair back behind her pointed ears. The voices began to grow in volume and instantly she could hear them calling.

Many voices; men, women and children wept and howled in the chamber barred by two large impenetrable steel doors.

She stared in awe as she lifted her hand. Just as she went to touch the doors, Elfr let out a snort of warning. She froze and glanced at him, confusion furrowing her brow. He let out another snort, digging at the ground as he shook his head as if to tell her not to. She made to turn away, but the voices rose in crescendo beginning to yell, scream, and cry out for salvation as well as for peace.

Unable to stop the concern she felt, she ignored her friend's warning and placed both hands upon the door causing them to light up with bright blue veins of magic. The doors began to slowly open, revealing a large worshipping room. It was circular with many pillars holding the roof up, but what caught her eye was the cracked and fading painting in the background.

There in the center stood a woman, dressed in a long cloak with a hood covering her eyes, her hand raised as if to hold something back, her other hand placed on her swollen stomach. In front of her was a large dark shadow, a figure wielding a sword barely discernible within its dark edges.

Behind her stood a large bird, it's body covered in long fine feathers. A plume decorated it's elegant round head. From what she could see the bride was iridescent blue with purple and silver undertones throughout its body. The wings were ranged, from the shoulder was a dark blue hue and only grew lighter till the tips of feathers. Its long tail feathers trailed behind leaving an incandescent flaming after image. The talons were large with the ability to cradle a full grown man within them. Brilliant silver almond shaped eyes, with purple pupils that held a fierceness, covering a kind heart. The last thing she noticed was its short beak was a light blue hue that matched the color of its talons. Its large wings curved around the woman as if protecting her.

The painting showed its age as the birds' coloring had faded with time. Her eyes fell upon a large archway in the center, and her heart skipped a beat in fear for it was not the voice of anyone living. No, it was the voices of the dead swirling with the opening. The portal shone with blue light, obviously created by beings from a different realm. They pleaded and begged her to come and save them.

Fear cast upon her like ice, as she realized that these dead were forever trapped within it. She couldn't help the need to step back away from it. She then felt Elfr gently nudge her back, she glanced back at him, giving him a small smile. She turned placing a hand on his cheek, suddenly, there was a massive sound emanating from the portal. She quickly returned her attention back to it, she instantly noticed that there was something within. Just as she slowly stepped closer she felt her foot sink slightly, looking down she could see that she stepped on some type of switch. It's then that the portal grew in size, and blue aura flames encircled the outside to form a circle.

Elfr instantly began become nervous, shifting so he was in front of her, using his body as a shield. The sounds of buildings falling, people screaming, and children crying began to echo causing her to quickly clamer back onto Elfr's back. She could barely make out veins of magic slowly began to form a picture, which she and Elfr stood upon. She could then hear the sound of rock scraping against each other, she quickly looked over to right just to see something rising from the ground. It seemed to be an alter, upon it was a sword one that was obviously created by ancient black smiths.

The sword itself was thinner to normal swords, it's sheath and hilt were completely black with decorations that resembled the bird in the picture with a bright blue jewel in the center of the hilt. However, she didn't have enough time to fully examine it, for the sounds of blade piercing flesh caused her to look back at the portal. What she saw horrified and enraged her, she could see people being cut down, three grown men crowded around a young ten year old girl. Unable to bear anymore, she leaned over gripping the sword within her hand. She removed it from the sheath and nudged Elfr forward. Elfr reared back before charging straight into the portal, without realizing they appeared behind the men.

She quickly mustered up power, placing her own angry into the blade and swung her blade at an angle, lopping the man's head off. His two companions instantly turned to her ready to fight for the vengeance of their companion. As they cast their gaze upon her, they instantly dropped their swords and began to run, yelling toward all the others causing them stare upon her. Just as they went to charge at her all at once, she released her power into the ground allowing the roots of the nearby trees to rise up from the ground and begins to throw around the men. She could hear the crushing of bones and the squishing of flesh.

The rest of the men ran away screaming in terror. She watches with a blank expression before she turns to face the child, she could see the child staring up at her in awe. She then bowed to her and says quietly,

"My lady, welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

The roots retreated into the ground, the blue aura like magic the glowed from her hands died down. Her gaze softened slightly as she calmly spoke,

"You need not bow to me child. My name is Einin, tell me what realm I am in?"

The young girl shakily stood up, only for her knees to buckle underneath her. Einin quickly took notice, getting off of Elfr and strides quickly to her. She crouched in front of her, allowing her a hand to glow once more and places it on her shoulder. Einin allows some of her energy to flow out of her and into the young girl. Her wounds began to heal, as soon as she was wounds were completely healed, she looked up at Einin in wonder. However before anymore could be said Einin quickly stood back up, hand still coursing with power Einin raised her hand back up. The flames that engulfed the building were quickly snuffed out leaving only charred remains.

It was then she noticed that some of the people were in large cages, her eyes narrowed in disgust as she walked over them. Once she was within reach of the doors, she used her blade to cut the lock releasing the trapped people. Once the deed was done she was soon surrounded by people, they all thanked her for answering their pleas.

" Now now, allow our lady room to breath. She after all is confused I am sure," a gruff voice spoke, tiredness evident within the tone.

Einin turned to the speaker, she could see the young girl she had helped earlier, walking toward her with an elderly man leaning against her slightly. Einin approached them with a slightly worried look,

"Are you injured?"

The elderly man laughed slightly, shaking his head, "No, my lady. I am fine don't worry about these old bones. You are just as beautiful in vision as you are in the flesh."

Einin blinked in confusion, replying in a careful thoughtful manner," Thank you."

The elderly man's green eyes light up with mirth as he joyfully replied," You are welcome, my lady. Forgive this old man I have not introduced myself I am Erathan, elder of Hartsplace…"

Einin noticed the sorrow in his face, she turned to face the destroyed village and began to walk through the burnt remains of the many houses. Littered among the cobblestone streets were burnt debris from the houses, and she could see the bodies of the fallen villagers. She could feel the sorrow, fear and anger that saturated the Earth. Taking a deep breath, Einin quickly sheath her sword, kneeling down she placed her hands upon the ground allowing her energy and magic to flow through everything.

The villagers watched in awe as roots emerge from the ground once again and began to pick up the debris that was salvageable and mended them together like rope. The bodies of those who lost their lives were cradled within them and placed within the center of the village. The soil began to shift, accepting them into its bosom and where they were laid to rest, trees emerged. The fields that surrounded the village began to breath life once again, flowers sprouted, crops once burned regrew with a ferocity for life. Once it was done, Einin felt weak, but picking up a small piece of burnt wood, she used a little bit more of her energy allowing it to grow into a large staff.

She leaned against it slightly as she turned to face the villagers, looking at them as she allowed herself to stand straight and said,

"Where there is death, I shall breath life. I promise you that there will be justice done for those who perished today. My name is Einin, I am the Goddess of Life and Death! I hail from the realm of Avia and I will protect you all!"

The villagers cheered before Einin could do anything she was lifted up onto the shoulders of two men. She hands reached out to her in thanks, she simply touched as many hands as she could. As soon as they placed her back onto her feet, she turned to face Erathan once more, he in turn smiled at her thankfully before signaling her to follow him. The two of them made their way down the main path, as they walked Einin couldn't help, but smile slightly as the villagers slowly began to try and return to their duties. Many of them placed flowers by the newly life filled trees, she sighed her smile turns into a frown.

"My lady-" Erathan began, but was cut off by another voice.

"Grandfather! Wait for me!"

Both turned to see the young girl from earlier running toward them, her black hair that was in braids danced behind her as she ran.

"Talako, slow down! What is the rush, child?" Erathan asked with amusement as his granddaughter finally managed to catch up panting heavily.

Einin couldn't help the smile that once again made its way to her face as the two interacted. She could see the exasperation enter his face before he turned to Einin with an apologetic look,

"Forgive me, Lady Einin. This is my granddaughter Talako, she is young, but has an old soul. Wise beyond her years. Come, there is much to discuss I am sure you are curious on how I knew you would would arrive."

Einin nodded her head as they continued toward a building, it was a grand, with several statues of the same bird she had seen in the temple that she was in. As they entered there was the same mural, as the one before, the only difference was that it had more color and it didn't seem to have aged.

"My lady, please, take a seat," Erathan said as he held an aged hand toward the round table where there was a decorative seat at the front followed by several other chairs that surrounded it.

Einin went to the head of the table and took a seat, Erathan took a seat to her left while Talako sat on her right. Erathan took a breath and began to speak solemnly,

"Many months ago, I was asleep amongst the stars and moon. While I slept, I dreamt of fires engulfing the village on the day of Phoenix. I saw a giant bird of blue swoop down, cleansing the very Earth that burned- and from its ashes life began anew. The next time dreamt, I saw an enormous white wolf, I could see that it's body was littered with wounds, old and new. The dream changed, the wolf now lay still upon the snow-covered Earth, crimson dyed its fur dyed red, but what was stranger still was it shadow-"

"What was strange about?" Talako asked curiosity coating her voice.

Erathan glanced at Talako before returning back to his tale not answering her,

" The wolf's shadow wasn't that of a wolf, but that of a dragon. The dragons, my lady is normally associated with bloodline called Targaryen. Though that's what I heard from the stories the originate from Westros. Though this is only half of this peculiar dream, for what happened next was just as strange, for the Phoenix came and landed next to the wolf and let a most sorrow filled song. As it cried the wolf began to move once more, raising its head it placed a kiss upon the beak and the tears were no more."

"What's wrong?" Einin asks when she notices sorrow coloring his face.

"Come what may my lady, I will follow you until my time is up and I shall follow you in death as well-" He muttered quietly.

"Grandfather?" Talako placed a hand upon his.

Erathan gripped his granddaughters hand in his sterling himself and spoke again as if he was general,

" My lady, war is coming. Not only for Essos, but I believe more so in Westros for they are facing a darker force than man. I believe you can help them, along with the wolf you can change the fate of the world…"

Einin closed her eyes allowing herself to think for a moment before opening them back up and says," First I must put a stop to the one that allows this discord to run rampant one. We have no choice I believe war is soon to be knocking on the door. We will need to begin to prepare."

Einin stated her expression morphing into a fierce one. Both Erathan and Talako looked at her in awe and nodded their heads. War was fast approaching and there was little time to prepare.


End file.
